Histoire entre amies
by Le Staff
Summary: /Lemon\ /Yuri\ Doremi aime Aiko (Sophie) depuis un certain temps déjà... Va-t-elle finir par lui avouer ?


Hey les gens !  
NON ON EST PAS MORT ! Y A JUSTE LA REPRISE DES COURS ET TOUT !  
Enfin bref.. Petit os dans le cadre du recueil "Histoire entre amis" de la ficothéque ardente ! (allez y faire un tour ^w^)

RATING M YURI MAGEULE

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Petite précision pour les gens qui ne savent pas :  
J'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms japonnais et donc pas ceux de la version française... Voici donc les correspondances entre les deux:  
Hazuki = Emilie  
Aiko = Sophie  
Onpu = Loulou  
Momoko = Mindy  
Mlle Seki = Mlle Kiki  
Kotake = François  
Hana = Flora

* * *

Une fois de plus, je soupire.  
Une main coiffant mes cheveux, l'autre posée avec lassitude sur le meuble de bois orné de photos de mon enfance avec toutes mes amies.  
Mes cheveux rouges démêlés, je les attache en deux chignons bizarres de chaque côté de ma tête.  
Depuis quand ne me suis-je pas coiffée comme ça ? La dernière fois devait être celle où j'ai renoncé à devenir une sorcière.  
En entrant au secondaire, je les ai légèrement coupés et il m'est désormais difficile de refaire cette coiffure qui me caractérisait tant.  
Ayant enfin réussi à mettre mes cheveux dans les deux élastiques, je descends rapidement et attrape une tartine préparée par maman, avant de courir jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire de Misora, l'établissement où j'ai étudié durant quatre longues années et où je me suis fait mes meilleures amies. Ces quatre années, elles me manquent... L'époque où j'étais une apprentie sorcière me parait si lointaine aujourd'hui.  
Enfin bon... Il vaut mieux ne pas ressasser le passé. Je vais revoir tout le monde aujourd'hui grâce à la réunion des anciens diplômés, je suis heureuse mais j'avoue appréhender un peu... Bien sûr que je continue à voir certaines des filles ! Mais même si je l'ai revue deux ou trois fois, j'ai un peu peur de revoir Aiko... Je me demande à quoi elle va ressembler... A-t-elle beaucoup changé depuis un an ? J'espère que non, elle a toujours été parfaite après tout. Ses cheveux bleus et son sourire si craquant ont fait chavirer mon cœur... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je l'aime. Mes sentiments ont toujours été différents pour elle que pour les autres filles et j'ai compris plus tard que ce sentiment si spécial était de l'amour.  
Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en pensant à son visage et à la merveilleuse danse que nous avions faites toutes les deux quand nous étions plus jeunes, en fermant les yeux, je me revois la faire valser dans sa jolie robe devant les autres filles.  
Personne n'a jamais remarqué que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, notre très chère Hana pensait même que j'avais des sentiments pour Hazuki, mais ça a toujours été, et ce sera toujours ma meilleure amie, et rien de plus.  
Enfin bon, ce n'est pas Hazuki le problème... Enfin, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis juste amoureuse d'une amie avec qui j'ai passé de merveilleux moments c'est tout, du moment que je ne lui avoue pas, rien ne changera entre nous deux.  
Depuis le début de la réunion, j'écoute d'une oreille assez distraite ce qu'il se dit, pourquoi Aiko n'est-elle toujours pas là ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait de la partie...  
Tandis que je soupire en regardant une fois de plus la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre d'un coup sec qui me fait tomber en arrière avec ma chaise.  
— Ben alors Dorémi ? C'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille ?  
— AIKO ! criais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.  
C'est un peu ma façon de lui dire bonjour tout en profitant de sa chaleur sur mon corps.  
Tandis que nous sommes toujours enlacées, je profite de ce court moment pour sentir sa douce odeur marine qui m'avait tant manqué.  
— Tu m'as manqué...  
— Moi aussi Dorémi, mais tu sais quoi ? ON VA AU MÊME LYCEE !  
— Q.. Quoi ? Vraiment ?! AHHH ! JE SUIS LA JEUNE FILLE LA PLUS HEUREUSE DU MONDE !  
— Tu n'as vraiment pas changer Dorémi..., nous interrompt mlle Seki avant de parler à Aiko de son cursus scolaire.  
— Au fait Onpu n'a pas pu venir ? demande Hazuki  
— Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur elle, ça ne doit pas être facile, la pauvre...  
— Et Momoko ?  
— Elle n'a pas pu venir mais elle m'a envoyé une carte pour vous tous ! dis-je à Aiko.  
J'ai donc lu la lettre, puis après, je suis allée prendre un verre et discuter avec mes anciens camarades.  
Cette réunion s'est tenue il y a exactement un an et treize jours.  
Plein de choses me sont arrivées depuis... En commençant par le fait que je sois redevenue une apprentie sorcière... Mais avec Aiko, nous en sommes toujours au même point, c'est à dire que je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments. Je devrais je le sais, mais comme tout le monde, elle est persuadée que je suis avec Kotake, ce qui est faux. Ce mec est aussi hétéro que mon dégoût pour les steaks. Il est vrai que je ne démens pas les rumeurs, c'est parce que Kotake n'assume pas vraiment son orientation sexuelle et je le comprends... Il y a peu, un autre garçon du lycée s'est fait lynché par d'autres élèves à cause de son homosexualité. Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais pourquoi certaines personnes ne peuvent pas accepter le fait que d'autres préfèrent les personnes dont le sexe est identique au leur... Le pire je pense, c'est quand une femme n'accepte pas les relations entre deux hommes... Mais, elle est hétéro, donc elle préfère les hommes, elle aime les hommes, elle est attirée par les hommes... Elle devrait donc comprendre pourquoi un homme peut être attiré par une autre personne de ce sexe qu'elle aime tant, bien sûr, le cas est identique avec un homme hétéro et des lesbiennes.  
Personnellement, je suis bi. Je ne le cache pas vraiment, mais tout le monde me dit que c'est une passe... De quel droit osent-ils me dire ça ? C'est juste sous estimer ma connaissance de moi même, je sais qui je suis, ce que je veux et ce que j'aime, bordel, je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir non ?  
Pour moi c'est évident, pourquoi les autres ne peuvent juste pas fermer leur gueule ?  
Oh... Excusez-moi, je deviens vulgaire.. Mais cela me met juste hors de moi.

Oula ! Je vais être en retard à la soirée d'anniversaire de Aiko-chan ! Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, mascara et pinceau à la main, tentant du haut de mes dix-sept ans, de paraître assez jolie pour la femme que j'aime depuis tant d'années.  
Une fois maquillée et coiffée convenablement, j'enfile une petite robe à carreaux qui, j'en suis sûre, plaira beaucoup à la jeune femme fêtant son anniversaire ce soir, après tout, nous l'avions choisie ensemble !  
Je cours dans la rue, je suis en retard encore une fois !  
Bien vite, j'arrive devant la porte de ma bien aimée, exténuée, je tente vainement de reprendre mon souffle en sonnant et Aiko, comme si elle s'y attendait, ouvre presque immédiatement la porte.  
— Dorémi !  
— Désolée Aiko-chan... Mais... La liberté, c'est de n'être jamais à l'heure !  
— Oui ben tu pourrais faire un effort quand même...  
— Oui...  
Et tandis que je tends mes bras vers elle afin de lui offrir son cadeau, je remarque que je n'ai pas le cadeau...  
— AHHH J'AI OUBLIE TON CADEAU SUR MON BUREAU  
— Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air parfois... Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu me l'offriras un autre jour.  
— Oui..., lui dis-je, tout de même un peu déçue de moi-même.  
Le cadeau que j'avais prévu de lui offrir était un album rempli de photos souvenirs de notre enfance avec les autres filles, j'avais mis un temps immense à faire l'album et à sélectionner les photos qui étaient présentes à l'intérieur.  
— Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est censé être une fête, si tu veux hmmm... Si tu veux me faire un cadeau ce soir, tu n'as qu'à rester après la fête pour m'aider à tout ranger !  
— Pauvre Dorémi... Je voudrais bien rester mais j'ai des cours de soutien demain matin et j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à convaincre ma mère de me laisser venir.  
Puis chacune des autres filles s'excuse pour son impossibilité à rester pour aider et certaines envoient même un clin d'œil à Aiko qui semblait aussi perdue que moi dans cette situation plus qu'étrange...  
— Y a de l'alcool ou ?  
— Juste un peu de saké... Mais elles n'ont pas encore bu... On t'attendait.  
— Ah ben... Je suis là..., dis-je en passant une main derrière ma chevelure rouge.  
— Oui. Trinquons !  
Et la fête se passa comme toutes les fêtes doivent se passer. Bien, sans trop d'alcool et amusante, de longs rires s'entendant depuis la rue, déchirant le silence de cette nuit.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heure, Onpu et Hazuki partent, suivies une heure plus tard par le reste des invités. La dernière à quitter le lieu de réjouissances fut Momoko, emportant avec elle le reste d'une part du gâteau qu'elle avait amené, c'était le cadeau d'Aiko. Elle l'avait préparé avec grand soin et le sourire lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus a goûté ce dernier a suffi à lui faire comprendre que son amie adorait ce met. Après tout, les gâteaux de la blonde sont toujours délicieux.  
Cette dernière partie, il ne reste plus que nous et nous commençons à ranger. Dans ma poitrine, je peux sentir mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure, nous sommes seules, chez elle et on a toute la nuit pour... Pour quoi en fait ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films. Quoique... En ce moment, j'ai bien vu son regard pour moi changer, elle me regarde parfois longuement sans rien dire et moi je ne dis rien, comme à l'instant présent, faisant mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte.  
Tandis que je vais mettre une bouteille vide dans un grand sac poubelle, elle rompt le silence en me parlant :  
— Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir, Doremi.  
— M.. Merci, toi aussi Aiko..., lui rétorqué-je, les joues légèrement rouges.  
Soudain, je sens une main sur mes fesses :  
— A... Aiko-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
— Ne fais pas l'innocente Doremi... J'ai très bien vu comment tu me regardais en ce moment tu sais ! J'en ai assez d'attendre et de me caresser seule alors que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir envie !  
— Tu...  
— OUI JE ME CARESSE EN PENSANT A TOI ET NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE LE FAIS PAS PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE C'EST LE CAS.  
— C... Crie pas...  
— D... Désolée... C'est juste que j'en peux plus de te voir tourner autour du pot.  
— Ben pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit aussi ?  
Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle se tourne soudainement vers moi avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes :  
— Je... Je n'y ai jamais pensé.  
La regardant dans les yeux, je me dis qu'il faut que je le fasse. Que si je ne le fais pas, je ne le ferai jamais, alors doucement, je m'approche d'elle et je l'embrasse.  
— Je t'aime Aiko...  
— Moi aussi Doremi... Je te propose de faire le ménage plus tard et d'aller faire un peu de sport !  
— Oh non ! Pas de sport ! Je suis pas sportive moi !  
— Tu apprécieras grandement ce sport, crois moi..., dit-elle en attrapant mes jambes et en me faisant basculer en position princesse dans ses bras.  
— T'as pris du poids...  
— Hééé !  
— Je plaisante !  
Nous rions toutes les deux tandis qu'elle me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me dépose sur son lit, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire... Et j'ai confirmation lorsque ses mains passent sous ma robe alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, lentement, j'ouvre les miennes pour qu'elle approfondisse ce baiser qui devient passionné rapidement.  
— Et si on se déshabillait ? Ce serait plus simple tu ne penses pas ?  
— Si, en effet.  
J'enlève alors, avec son aide, ma robe et son t-shirt :  
— C'est injuste ! Moi j'ai qu'une robe et toi t'as un t-shirt et un short ! PUPUPU !  
Je l'entends pouffer de rire avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse de nouveau et que je passe mes mains sur son corps, jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à son short pour lui retirer.  
— Tu.. Tu ne portes pas de culotte ?  
— Non... Je voulais que la soirée se termine comme ça alors pourquoi s'embarrasser avec ça ?  
Mes joues rougies témoignent de ma gêne et de ma surprise, le rêver et le vivre c'est deux choses vraiment différentes !  
J'ai un peu peur, il s'agit de ma première fois et Aiko a l'air si sûre d'elle... Je me demande si elle l'a déjà fait.  
J'allais lui poser la question lorsque deux lèvres dont le goût me manque déjà se posent sur mon cou me faisant frémir doucement, je suis très sensible à ce niveau là comme beaucoup de personnes.  
Doucement, je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrir et laisser passer sa langue délicieusement humide qui me provoque de délicieux frisson tandis qu'elle descend en suivant une ligne imaginaire.  
Avant même que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait, mon soutien-gorge vole dans la pièce, ses mains sont sur ma poitrine nue à présent.  
J'aime ce contact doux sur mes seins, elle les caresse doucement, comme si c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il faut les manipuler avec la plus grande minutie.  
Et c'est à ce moment que je retombe amoureuse d'elle encore une fois. Cette douceur qu'elle exprime avec moi et qui contraste avec tout son être sportif et franc, c'est un nouveau pan de sa personnalité que je découvre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait brusque et rapide mais non.  
Je l'aime tant... J'ai un peu honte, mais je tire un peu sur ses cheveux, espérant ne pas lui faire mal, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et pour la serrer dans mes bras en lui disant au creux de l'oreille des « Je t'aime » qui je pense, n'exprime pas assez bien ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est si fort, si beau, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai envie de crier mon amour pour elle au monde entier, que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis heureuse.  
Je profite de l'avoir dans mes bras pour tourner avec elle, me retrouvant à présent sur elle. Depuis le début, c'est elle qui me fait de douces caresses. A mon tour de lui donner un peu de plaisir ! Je ne veux pas juste être esclave du plaisir qu'elle me donne, je veux lui en donner aussi après tout !  
Je la regarde dans les yeux et je n'y vois qu'amour et désir alors lentement, je m'approche de nouveau de ses lèvres et dévie au dernier instant pour poser mes lèvres sur sa poitrine. Je laisse courir ma langue sur la douce peau m'étant offerte jusqu'à m'arrêter sur un téton tout rose qui me faisait envie depuis longtemps déjà. Un unique gémissement échoue jusqu'à mes oreilles, témoignant du plaisir que je lui fais ressentir et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire doux à ce magnifique son sonnant comme une mélodie.  
Je joue avec cette pointe avec ma langue, passant dessus et autour, aspirant quelques fois comme si du lait aller en sortir tandis que l'une de mes mains fait la même chose sur son autre sein et que l'autre ne se lasse pas de faire des aller-et-retour dans ses magnifiques cheveux bleus.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me lasser de sa poitrine et me relève, la regardant dans les yeux... Ne sont-ils pas humides ? Je lui fais tant plaisir que ça ? Je sens mon cœur se remplir d'un bonheur infini. Alors c'est ça faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime ? C'est merveilleux, j'espère que cette fois-ci sera suivie de nombreuses autres.  
Tandis que je suis plongée dans mes pensées à travers ses yeux bleutés, elle me fait basculer sous elle et m'embrasse langoureusement avant de me regarder et de passer une main dans mes cheveux rouges.  
Puis elle s'éloigne et écarte mes cuisses délicatement et approche sa tête de ma...  
AHHH !  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier sous le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en sentant sa langue sur mon clitoris.  
— Je t'ai fait mal ?  
— N.. Non... Encore s'il te plaît...  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, encore et encore. Et c'est si bon ! Je ne contrôle plus mon corps et mes mains viennent s'agripper à ses doux cheveux tandis qu'elle accentue ses mouvement de langue et qu'elle l'insère aussi profondément qu'elle peut dans mon vagin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier, de gémir, je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. C'est si bon ! Et puis je l'aime tellement...  
Malheureusement, ce doux moment ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais... Je jouis en criant son nom et en tirant ses cheveux. Mon dieu, c'était formidable...  
Je ferme lentement les yeux, essayant de retrouver mon souffle pour pouvoir la même chose. Lentement, je me calme, je garde encore quelques instants mes yeux fermés et quand je les rouvre, je les referme aussitôt une lumière m'aveugle, celle du... Soleil ? Je me tourne alors vers le réveil, il est plus de dix heures ! Je me suis endormie... , pensé-je en me serrant un peu plus dans les bras m'entourant que je devine être ceux d'Aiko.  
Je l'embrasse et la secoue un peu :  
— Debout... Mon amour ?  
— Hmm... Cinq minutes maman...  
Je pouffe de rire :  
— Ta mère t'embrasse pour te réveiller ?  
— Non, en effet... Bonjour princesse.  
Je rougis sous le surnom et elle rit un peu.  
— J'aime tellement ton rire...  
— M... Merci Aiko-chan !  
Lentement, prenant notre temps, nous nous levons et nous rhabillons, après tout, il était prévu que nous sortions avec nos amies aujourd'hui...  
Je me sens assez gênée... Nous sommes en retard et faisons donc l'impasse sur la douche pour arriver plus vite au point de rendez-vous où nos amies nous attendent déjà.  
Une fois arrivées, les filles nous sautent dessus :  
— Vous êtes en retard ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?  
Un regard nous suffit pour décider ce que nous devons leur dire et tout en leur souriant nous leur annonçons :  
— Rien rien... Juste une histoire entre amies !


End file.
